The will of Azure
by w27k
Summary: The wheel of fate already turned and now the Bloodedge and The endbringer must back to their birthplace in order to find the meaning of their fight and saving people that dear to him. Could they did that or will they fail? But all of this will know when that word resounding


**Okay so here it is the long awaited return of my blazblue naruto crossover…I know it's been a while but I had to do a lot of thinking and with me recently replaying ****chronophantasma ****I remembered what the**** master unit****Amaterasu**** really is and it will be mentioned here.**

**Now Ragna is still going to replace Naruto but**** he still had Jin and Saya as his siblings****…actually you know what Fuck it ill just let you guys read it and judge for yourselves whether or not you want to continue reading this…I don't own Blazblue or Naruto**

Rebel1: Through the time

A full blood red moon shined over head as a gentle breeze flowed through the rose garden of her mansion, her sun kissed blond hair was done up in two ponytails with black ribbons giving her the image of a rabbit.

Her gothic black dress complemented her blood red eyes as she casually sipped her tea while she sat upon her familiar Nagi a cat who could shape shift into any object her master wanted. Rachel Alucard was her name as she enjoyed the peaceful moment of quite as she continued to drink her tea and looked at the red moon.

"Madam Rachel it would appear we have a development in certain situations." The butler said as he bowed before his master his long white hair tied back in a pony tail as he wore was most would call an old fashioned suite from the days of old.

"Valkenhyne how good to see you….tell me what news do you have and to which situation do you refeer?" Rachel said calmly as she sipped her tea elegantly.

"Terumi already make his movement..." That one sentence almost made Rachel starled as she looked at her butler.

"The place..."

"It appears that he is in the elemental countries." Valkenhyne said as Rachel looked surprised but her moment of surprised ended as quickly as it had arisen.

"So then the time has come for Ragna and Mr. Hero to visit that place once again, and to think it had been so long since we last visited that place hasn't it." Rachel said remembering the village, where she met with Ragna and saved him.

"Do you think things have changed any further since we were last there my lady?" Valkenhyne noted. "From what I can remember it has been some time since the third leader of that placed established it."

"Well we will just have to see now won't we…. though one thing does concern me however."

"And what might that be Madam Rachel?"

"The Akatsuki..." Rachel started as she looked at the crimson moon once again. "I afraid that he will rushed toward them and succumbs to the terror that is the black beast."

At this Valkenhyne narrowed his eyes at the potential threats that could arise there although he knew the man was more than capable of defending himself however one can never be too sure of the unknown dangers of any new place.

"But eventhough like that I still send him alone..." Rachel said smirked. "Because I believe he will be all right, since he never broke his promise right."

Valkenhyne smiled as he bowed his body in aggrement, "Very well Valkenhyn tell Jubei and let them know of the journey they are to take…" Rachel said standing from her place as her cat took the form of an umbrella. "Now if you will excuse me there is someplace I must visit before."

"Ah I take it you are going to visit him personally and asked his cooperation by yourself?" Valkenhyne questioned

"Of course…after all me and few person affections toward him is the one who keep him there," Rachel said smiling a bit

"Very well Madam Rachel gives that insolent brat my regards." With a nod the woman disappeared in a swirl of roses disappearing from sight, leaving the butler alone to his thoughts.

-xXx-

Unknown location near a grave of Celica A Mercury

Ragna stared down at the grave in front of him. There was nothing he could do at the moment; he was too ensnared by the turmoil of his mind. What Jubei had meant by him being the 'Destroyer of the World'. The fact that Saya was the Imperator. Rachel withholding such information from him.

He already told everything to the grave in front of him. To his surprise that he felt nothing at all when he heard those information inside his head, he found that while the other concerns certainly drilled into him, the fear of couldn't protect anyone more drilled in his heart.

For hours, he stood there, not moving. A darkness engulfed as from the darkness came Rachel Alucard. "...What the hell ever, rabbit." Ragna asked without turning back.

Rachel walked to him with her familiars trailing along behind her. She came to a stop at his bedside. "You are aware that is polite to at least look when one has a guest." She said as Ragna clicked his tongue.

"Well, considering that I'm rather pissed at you right now..." Ragna said.

"And what exactly have I done to deserve such treatment?"

"...Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, exactly?"

"Don't bullshit with me, dammit, I ain't in the mood!" Ragna stormed into him as he dared to Rachel's face. "How about the fact that my sister, the chick I've been trying to find for years, is the goddamn leader of the Library? Why the hell didn't you tell me that?"

"I did not believe it was something you needed to know. At least un-"

"The hell? Not something I needed to know? Are you insane?" His hand rose, and Rachel braced for a blow that never came. "How the fuck did you come to the conclusion that that was something I didn't need to know?"

But Ragna crushed the rock beside her as she opened herself in surprise and looked at him, "Tell me what I should do, Rachel." Ragna considered her words for a moment. "Although that would pretty damn nice as well."

Rachel smiled a bit kowing his mean, she opened her mouth, "Go to Konoha now and in that place you will find your answer." She said as Ragna looked at her. "You must be already know Ragna, you and Mr. Hero come from some place else not like this place we are currently in an-."

"So you want me to come again to that place in order to get 'that' I believe." He said as he snickered at Rachel. "Glad to know that you're in the same level as that bastard Terumi or Relius."

"There is no need of accusation, Ragna. I know how you feel about me, but that is the only way to make Terumi doesn't get that weapon from him." Rachel explained intriguing his interest. "However, I do extend my apologies for not revealing such information."

"...You know; I'm pretty sure that was the first time I've ever heard you apologize." His anger cooled, although he knew it was likely to spike back up with his next question. "Any damn reason why I must go back to that hell?"

"It is simple… Because the Takamagahara system already broke any connection to this world will not last much longer and thus believe it or not you will return," A voice suddenly came as Ragna and Rachel immediately turned toward the source of voice.

Stood in front of them was a girl with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white and red Japanese-style outfit reminiscent of an empress, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders. It was Saya Uzumaki, Ragna and Jin only little sister.

"Long time no see Child of prophecy and Rachel Alucard." Saya said in her emotionless tone like a doll.

"The Imperator? But that can't be… What are you doing here!?"

"Rachel Alucard…. Stay out from this!" Saya ordered as Rachel suddenly bind in the big magic circle and liked tortured by some magic circle.

"T-this s-spell… Phantom!" Rachel let out sound despite the pain in her body because of the spell that bind her body.

"Awwww P-princess…"

"I-it h-hurts P-princess…"

Ignoring the struggling of the vampire and her familiar, Saya walked to Ragna as she stood in front of him. "I won't kill you for now Tsukoyomi possessor. I just want to meet the dark one for now." Saya explained as Ragna glared at her.

"With me?" Ragna said walked toward the Impertaror with his Blazblue ready to active any moment.

"Ra…. Gna… D-don't listen to her… Run away!" Rachel said struggling from inside the gravity magic that restraint her power to came out and broke the magic.

"Don't worry I won't die that easily after all…" Ragna said calmly as the Imperator smiled with his attitude.

"Fufufufufu You're fun... Are you not afraid of losing your life...?" Saya said but she sighed. "But of course a person that already near his death could talk big right?"

Ragna glared at her as he scratched the back of his head, "just get out from this bullshit and tell me what the hell do you want with me?"

Saya closed her eyes, "Right…." She opened her eyes. "Ragna the Bloodedge join me."

"Huh"

"Don't you hear me? I ask for your cooperation with my plan." Saya explained as she reached her hand to him. "Isn't that a good thing from your little sister? Oh right how about I give you the head of Yuuki Terumi and Hazama in exchange or maybe the throne of Hokage."

"You bitch…" Ragna said. "Who do you think am i?"

"Of course you're the child propechy because eof that you are struggling, right." Saya said like she was talking to himself. "But I can't say that after all you're his precious little sister right?" She said in teasing tone. "But I think two of you're grateful that you finally met each other."

Ragna looked at Saya as he readied himself to strike her down, "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked as Saya smiled at him.

"No it's just this host of mine is really want to talks to you." She said as Ragna eyes widened in realization for what she means by everything like that. "Right doesn't she always 'Nii-san Nii-san!' Like the endbringer."

"You... Bitch..."

"She always tried so hard to talk with you." Saya taunted as Ragna started to release a thin black aura around his body.

"You bastard what the hell do you want with Saya's body!"

"Oh right how about I give you a chance to look at her." Saya said as she closed her eyes and her eyes turned to emotionall sad eyes.

"Nii-san..."

Ragna snaped as he released a torrent of seithr from his body and leapt at Saya but she vanished from his eyes, "Damn where the hell are you!?" He roared around as a clapping sound could be heard behind him and he quickly released dead spike.

"It's futile N-I-I S-A-M-A." Saya said destroying the dead spike with her ars barrier, beside her was phantom. "Thou won't be able to reach me with thou level right now." She said teasing him as he released more power.

"You bitch!" Ragna roared as he rushed again but saya stopped him with her point finger.

Saya smiled a bit as she raised her right hand to sky. From sky appeared a weird emblem as she shot a barrage magic beams that shoot like a gatling gun out of a cannon from the magic portal.

don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don don

DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A big explosion occured, Saya smiled as she put her hands down. "As I thought you are a man that made the worlds revolve." She stated looking at the still standing Ragna, eventhough his clothes already ripped apart.

"You asshole." Ragna said weakly as he raised his right hand, but he coughed blood and fell to the ground again.

"You must thanks to 'them' that made you to as durable as ever for a mere failed product..." She said looking at Ragna, she raised her hand once again. "But this is the end for now."

'Damn even if I release the Azure now it won't enough!' Ragna thought as he pushed again into the ground by the gravity magic to the ground. "Gah…. Nine you bitch!" He growled as the gravity magic around him doubled again.

"Kah!" He coughed more blood couldn't resist the pain any longer.

"RAGNA!"

"I won't let you release your true power the dark one." Saya said as Phantom released a big circle of magic on her head. "Till we meet again N-I-I S-A-M-A…" Rachel quickly closed her eyes unable to see.

Suddenly Tao came and stabbed her knife-claws into the magic circle. "Don't hurt Good Guy!" Phantom glared and pushed the cat to ground. She wasn't dazed for long and smashed into Saya and Phantom again.

"You annoy me!" Saya shouted as she released a massive shockwave blasted everything away…

And straight toward Tao, but suddenly two figures stepped in front of Tao One of them released huge body of monster from his aura and one of them released a huge yellow barrier to protect the beastkin.

"Good... Guy... Bunny… Lady…" Tao muttered as the black figure showed to be Ragna that covered in crimson shroud and right hand became black beast hand and beside him was Rachel that shining in golden light with tsukoyomi unit in front of her, glowed in ominous light and exploded with bright rays the moment the blast hit the black beast body and Tsukoyomi unit.

The blinding flash of light soon faded to nothing…

-xXx-

"-!"

A ninja wearing a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket with a giant nail and back pack on his back turned to his back, "What's wrong platinum dono?" He asked at the magician behind him.

The magician was wearing a brown cloak, her eyes are overshadowed, showing only her mouth, and she carries her weapon covered with belts and a black bag. "Hm… Nothing it's nothing…" She said her star eyes looked at the ninja. "Hey hurry up hurry up old man teleport us toward Elemental countries."

Guy twitched a bit, "Don't call me old man! I'm still young you could call me Guy sensei or maybe Guy nii-san!" He said with his youth man pose.

"Just shut up idiot! Hurry up teleport us!" Platinum said, but suddenly her star shaped eyes changed to normal one and turned back.

"Is that Ragna-san and Nine…."

-xXx-

As the sun shone in the room the fifth hokage looked at the photo of three children wondering how it came to be like this, that day when she wanted to ask his cooperation with the genius Uchiha vanished she found that he and his siblings were died. Even though she already ordered for searching the siblings all around the world, but unfortunately all of that ended in vain.

A knock was heard on her door, light but like a bomb in contrast to the previous silence, made her jump. "Come in!" The woman said.

The door swung open and Kakashi entered, his familiars trailing along behind him, "We have completed our mission, Lady Hokage"

"Good. And how are your Team doing since his..." Tsunade stopped her sentences as she whispered the last part. "Dead..."

"Not well... Sakura still blames herself for what happens. Sai on the other hand...he always taunting her in every occasion..." Kakashi whispered back.

"I see..." Tsunade sighed as she looked outside. 'Naruto...where are you?'

-xXx-

The suffocating stench of greenery could be smelled.

Then, dazzling light shone down on the opposite direction. But he could only grasp that much. Everything else was vague. He felt like he was dreaming.

When his eye opened, he could see vast sky beyond him as he sat up. "...Where is this place?" He muttered as he stood up and looked in front of him.

In front of him was forest of beautiful thing to see as many people traveled through that place could feel. Some nostalgic emotion came to him as he walked and touched the tree, "This… Is Elemental countries…" He said to himself as he winced in pain.

"Indeed, quite the sight isn't Ragna?" came an older sensual voice of someone Ragna didn't recognize quickly turning around he almost fell backwards on his ass at the sight before him. Sitting there was a woman in blonde haired woman with crimson eyes in gothic Lolita clothes.

"Princess… You mustn't do anything until your wound healed!"

Ragna forced himself to sit across Rachel as he looked at her, "Oi Rabbit… Are you lost your little spell… Huh…." He said weakly as she glared at him.

"I'm all right…. But for now just mind your own business Ragna." Rachel said elegantly as Ragna chuckled.

"So you're all right." Ragna said as a smoked appeared on his body, his body started healing himself like usual. "So what do we do now Bunny le-"

Before he could say over his position in particular, his sentences were completely interrupted by a boy voice, "Hey Moegi Udon hurry up. We must run immediately." Spiky brown haired boy said to two of his friends.

"Slow down Konohamaru!" A glasses boy yelled desperately, behind him was a girl with orange hair.

The moment he heard those words, Ragna opened his eyes in shock, "Your friends?" Rachel asked as he slowly rose up and jumped to the top of tree despite his wound. He then searched for the source of the voice.

They were dressed in odd clothes; the brown haired one wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, a long scarf and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. The glasses one wears a black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals. The last one the orange haired girl wears a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt. She also has on a layered skirt with mid thigh boots. But both of them was wearing a hitai-ate of Konohagakure that made something in Ragna's mind.

'This is fucking undoubtedly…. Elemental countries" Ragna yelled in thought looking at the village in front of him. The village didn't have any ships flying around it and the situation hidden in forest really different from the village in Kagutsuchi. In fact, he couldn't even see any traces of a City on that mountain in the first place—no ports, no airships, nothing. It was just there, like it was out of an old picture book or something.

"Shorty, Fatso. Let's catch them quickly and take them to the boss." The leader ordered.

Two voices replied, one sly and sneaky, the other slow and ponderous. "Yes, Boss." They said in unison as they smiled.

Ragna stared at the three guys that surrounding the genins, they were dressed in odd clothes, with brown leather armor at their waists, blue sleeveless shirts, brown pants, and yellow scarves around their heads and necks.

One was short and skinny looking with a weaselly face, the second was a little shorter than Ragna and had a wispy black mustache, and the third was huge, at least a good foot taller than Ragna and twice as wide

"It looks like those kids are in danger." Rachel said using Nago and her bat wings to flew near him, and sat beside him. "Don't you want to help him?" She asked elegantly as Ragna just stared at those kids.

Konohamaru and the other took their kunai liked they prepared to fought the bandits any moment now, "Konohamaru" The girl spoke up again. "Konohamaru what now? What we must do now?" She asked panic as Konohamaru gulped.

Konohamaru gulped as he walked to front, "We musn't afraid! We must be able to promote to chuunin in Naruto nii-san and Jin behalf too!" He said as Ragna smiled and took his sword.

Shorty felt a killing inents and immediately went pale. "H-hey, Boss," he said, "I think we picked a bad mark this time. I don't feel okay with all of this." He said a bit cowered in fear because of the killing intent.

Boss scoffed and moved closer to three genins, keeping his blade at the ready to attack. "What are you afraid of? It's just three normal genins and still unexpreince. There are three of us so keep your ass off!"

"You got it, Boss," Fatso replied. He took three lumbering steps toward Ragna, drawing a blade roughly the size of buster sword and swung down with grunt. Konohamaru and the others quickly closed their eyes with the thought they will death for sure.

"W-what!? Who are y… Waaaa!" The fatso cried in pain as they opened their eyes. In front of their eyes were Ragna's back protecting them.

Ragna immediately hefted Blood-Scythe upward, and blocked Leader's strike. Then, he punched Leader in the gut, jumped upward, and slammed Blood-Scythe's hilt into Leader's nose; instantly, the Leader fell onto his back, completely unconscious.

Ragna landed, then cracked his neck and looked at the other two. "Is that all?" Ragna said, waggling around Blood-Scythe with a bored frown on his face. "You look like you don't anymore."

"Boss, we can't take him," Shorty shouted. "We gotta leave right now or we're gonna bite it! Seriously!" He said as they ran leaving Ragna and those genins, after they left him Rachel quickly landed and stood beside him.

"A-ano Onii-chan…" Konohamaru called as he and his team bowed nervously. "Thanks for your help…"

"Hey all of you are you by any chance already forgetting me Konohamaru?" Konohamaru who heard it immediately got up and looked at Ragna with disbelief look.

"Naruto Nii-chan…" Konohamaru said disbelief as the others gaped and looked at Ragna as he smirked.

"Took you long enough, kiddo!"

-xXx-

A/N And that is the end of Chapter 1! It's pretty long for a first Chapter, and hopefully it'll stay long for the upcoming Chapters in the future.


End file.
